locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyo Metro 02 series
The 02 series is a Japanese city commuter electric multiple unit. Built from 1988 to 1996 for the Teito Rapid Transit Authority (now known as Tokyo Metro), the 02 series have been used on the Tokyo Metro Marunouchi Line from 1988 to replace the aging 500 series sets, where they still see service today. History The 02 series was conceived in 1988 as a new train that would be put into service on the TRTA Marunouchi Line; at the time, the rolling stock on the line consisted of thirty-year old 500 series sets, and a new train had to be made to replace them at some point. Following in the success of the 01 series sets used on the Ginza Line, the 02 series sets were constructed in the 01 series sets' image. Eight batches of sets were produced from 1988 to 1996 and put into service on the TRTA Marunouchi Line from 17 October 1988. When the TRTA was dissolved in 2004, ownership of the 59 sets was handed over to Tokyo Metro. As of 2018, all 336 cars are in service, forming fifty-three six-car sets and six three-car sets, all stationed at either Nakano or Koishikawa Depots. The fifty-three six-car sets are used on the Marunouchi Line, while the six three-car sets are used on the Hōnachō Branch Line of the same line; the three-car sets will no longer be needed in a few years to come as the platform screen doors on the Hōnachō Branch Line are currently being lengthened to allow six-car trains to serve the line as well. As of 2018, the 02 series sets are beginning to reach the end of their service life, with all 59 sets slated to be replaced by six-car 2000 series sets starting from 2019 until 2022; this includes the six three-car sets currently used on the Hōnachō Branch Line due to the aforementioned platform screen door lengthening works on said branch line. Design The 02 series uses a fairly modern design with an unpainted body made of an extruded aluminum alloy. Metal inert gas welding is used to improve quality of construction and lower costs. Specifications Construction is of an extruded aluminum alloy. Cars are 18 meters long, 2.78 meters wide and 3.495 meters high. Sets 1 to 19, when originally manufactured, used the same gate turn-off thyristor chopper system as used on the 01 series sets; the systems were produced by Mitsubishi, Hitachi and Toshiba and produced a high-pitched whine that steps up in pitch. The last set equipped with the original GTO chopper system was set 7, which was refurbished in March 2014. Sets 20 and onward utilize more modern three-level insulated gate bipolar transistor variable frequency drives produced by a myriad of manufacturers; sets 20 to 42 and sets 81 to 86 use three-level IGBT drives produced by Mitsubishi which produce a hissing sound that increases in intensity, sets 43 to 49 use three-level IGBT drives produced by Hitachi that produce a shrill sound and sets 50 to 53 use three-level IGBT drives produced by Toshiba which produce a high-pitched squealing noise. Sets 1 to 19 underwent a program of refurbishment from 2009 to 2014, with various improvements including the changing of the roller-blind destination indicators to three-color LED screens, the changing of the sets' livery and the addition of LCD in-car route maps among other improvements. One of the most apparent changes was with the sets' IGBT systems and traction motors; all 20 sets had their GTO chopper systems exchanged for IGBT systems produced by Toshiba, in addition to permanent magnetic synchronous motors which produce a very distinctive sound. Set 2 underwent another period of refurbishment some time in 2017 which replaced its halogen headlamps with smaller LED fixtures, and new IGBT systems also produced by Toshiba which produce a distinctive hissing sound. Car 02-202 of the same set has a similar IGBT system also produced by Toshiba which produces a slightly different sound; to the untrained ear, both IGBT drives may sound almost identical. References *Wikipedia.org Category:Tokyo Metro trains Category:Electric Trainsets Category:TRTA trains Category:Kawasaki locomotives Category:Kinki Sharyo locomotives Category:Nippon Sharyo locomotives Category:Tokyu Car locomotives